


Rest Easy

by dasfreefree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Gift Fic, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree
Summary: Tsukshima realizes he's forgotten his noise-cancelling headphones after a particularly grueling practice match. Luckily, you're there to help make for a more quiet bus ride home.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 163





	Rest Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tol_noodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tol_noodle/gifts).



> I wrote this one for May's birthday last year (2019) and originally posted it to [our request blog](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/186296511722/rest-easy-tsukishima-x-reader-birthday-fic-for).

This afternoon’s practice match was particularly grueling, no thanks to the summer heat. An air of lethargy shrouded the Karasuno Boys Volleyball Club as they took their seats on the bus home. You and Yachi–the team’s current managers–watched on with sympathetic smiles as they filed in. 

Tsukishima takes his usual seat next to you. It’s a secret to no one on the team that you two are an item, but some of your more _boisterous_ senpai still won’t ease up on teasing him. In his first year, Tsukishima found success in a pair of noise-cancelling headphones and a sleep mask for bus rides. However, those have seen less use in the past few months. 

Coincidentally, that was around the time you transferred to Karasuno and found yourself co-managing the team. 

Even though you often left him alone the first few trips, he didn’t mind talking to you in hushed tones when you were seated together. Sometimes, he would rib on Hinata and Kageyama while they snoozed away and would earn a giggle from you. He found a lot of clever ways to poke fun at his teammates as long as he got to hear you laugh again. Before he knew it, you’d had cleaved your way into his seemingly cold heart. 

However, today is a day he needs those headphones more than usual. Practices have become more intense and with finals coming soon, he needs all the rest he can get. Tsukishima searches his bag, but comes up empty-handed. The image of them sitting on the desk in his bedroom flashes briefly in his mind.

“No way…” he murmurs, rummaging through the bag again.

“Did you forget something?” you ask. He leans forward, resting his head against the seat. That’s sign enough for you to understand what’s wrong. “You don’t have your headphones.”

He huffs, “I left them at home.”

You stand up just enough to see over the seat. A quick survey of the bus–and given how quiet it is–lets you know that everyone else is either already asleep or too beat to make a fuss.

“It might be okay this time,” you say softly. You don’t want to jinx this. As you take your seat again, you place your hand over his on the arm rest. Your thumb glides back and forth across his knuckles. You do this for some amount of time. He’s lost track early on, but his eyelids get heavy with gentle caresses. They’re about to close when your thumb suddenly stops moving and your head bumps against his shoulder. Tsukishima looks to you with the faintest hint of a smile on his lips. 

It’ll be sometime before he ever tells you how cute you look while sleeping. He’ll find a way to tease you about it too. But for now, he wants to savor your presence for a while. 

“Good work,” he whispers.

He presses his lips to the top of your head. The touch is feather-light as if not to disturb you. He leans back again and closes his eyes. Maybe he’ll dream of you.


End file.
